Meeting Fanny
by KNDnumber170
Summary: A tragedy, a move, a kick in the head, and an almost kiss. Yep, that's how Patton and Fanny see their first meeting. 86/60


**I don't own anything here. Just the idea.**

**Characters:**

**Natalie is Patton's little sister, she is sector W's age so she is 3 here cause Patton's 6**

**Reid, Nikki, Duncan, Savanna, and Annie are Patton's cousins and are in the KND/Harry Potter thing. In this, Reid is 13, Nikki is 12, Duncan is 10, and Savanna and Annie are 8.**

**Veronica is Patton's best friend who he's known since he was 2. She likes him but he doesn't like her anymore than a sister.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

A black haired boy ran onto a playground and jumped on a swing. His little sister, also with black hair, ran past him again and again.

"_Mamo! Natalie utrzymuje prowadzenie przed parą!_" (**Mom! Natalie keeps running in front of the swing!) **The little boy yelled in Polish narowly missing his sister with his feet

"Patton!"

"Sorry, Natalie keeps running in front of the swing! I'm gonna hit her! I don't like speaking english!"

"Well your father wants us all to learn it, I learned it now you can."

"But I was raised on Polish!"

"You were not! Your 6, going on 7 you haven't been raised yet."

"Yeah cuz, you don't know how fun english is!" a tall black haired teen said walking over with a group of people and a tall black haired woman

"See Patton, your cousins didn't even have to learn it and they did. Why can't you?" his mother asked

Patton glared at his cousins then back at his mom "I don't like english, all the words are two hard to pronounce."

"How do you think Irish people live Patton, they barely speak Irish anymore." His cousin Duncan said while reading a book called _The Secret School_

"Yeah Patton, what do you think of Irish people?" his cousin Savanna mocked her brother's voice, knowing her cousin's opinoin of Irish people

"I hate them."

"Patton!" his mother said shocked

"Well I do! I hate their accents and their weird hair! They are just so weird!"

"Well your a bias sorce of infromation Patton." Nikki said climing up the slide "You have that Irish kid in your class that hates you, whats his name?"

"Dylan"

"Patton you can't judge people based on one person. I will admit that I don't like Dylan either, but i've met quiet a few Irish people and they've all been great." his mother said

A little black haired girl ran up, she was about the same age as Patton. She jumped on the swing next to him.

"_Witaj Patton!_" **(Hello Patton!)**

"_Witaj Veronica!"_

"_Co wy mówicie?_" **(What are you guys talking about?)**

_"Irlandczycy i jak ich nienawidzą_." **(Irish people and how I hate them.)**

"_Po prostu nie znam żadnego dobrego Irlandczycy Pattona, to wszystko_." **(You just don't know any good Irish people Patton, that's all) **his mother said while putting Natalie in the baby swing

_"Założę się jeden dzień dostanie rude ciąży!" _**(Bet you one day he'll get a redhead pregnant!)**Reid whispered to his brother Duncan

"_I bardzo wątpię, że tak Pattona mądrzejszy niż to_." **(I highly doubt that, Patton's way smarter than that.)** Duncan said out loud, Patton's aunt turned to Duncan

"Smart enough not to do what exactly?"

"Race a sports car and do drugs and stuff." Reid said trying to hide what he said

"What are drugs?" Patton asked

"Bad things. They can kill you and make you do things you wouldn't normally do." his mother answered

"Like sex and stuff?" Natalie asked in her little voice barely pronouncing the words right

"How do you know what that stuff is Natalie?" Her mother asked in alarm

"Nikki."

Patton's aunt stood up and walked over to Nikki "_Dlaczego mówili o trzylatka o seksie i innych rzeczy, że trzy latkowie nie powinni wiedzieć o?" _**(Why have you been telling a three year old about sex and other things a three year old shouldn't know about?)**

"No, I told Patton and Natalie was in her high chair so she probably heard." Nikki said crossing his arms

"That doesn't matter, you told a six year old about sex and other things. That's just as bad!"

"He's gonna be seven next week!"

"Momma, is daddy gonna be home for my birthday?" Patton asked

"Yes honey, he's coming home in four days."

A man in a US army uniform walked up to the playground."I'm looking for a miss Drilovsky?"

"I'm her."

He handed her a letter, Patton couldn't see what color it was but as soon as his mother saw is she screamed and fell to the ground crying.

"Mommy?" he said quietly, his aunt came up and grabbed his shoulder while holding a crying Natalie and carried them to the her car

"No, he can't be dead! No!" were the last words he heard before losing sight of the playground.

**2 months later:Clevland, Virginia**

7 year old Patton Drilovsky was sitting on a swing on the playground in the town he had arrived in the day before. Clevland, Virginia.

It had been the worst last few months, no one really got over his dad's death. And when Patton and Natalie had seen the urn he came home in they couldn't hold up any longer. Patton didn't like to say he cried cause Reid told him it was a girly thing to do but he couldn't hold it in any longer when he saw the ashes that use to be his father.

He was deep in thought and started to swing, he didn't notice the redheaded girl walking in front of his until he hit her in the side of the head with his feet.

"Ow!"

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" he jumped off the swing and ran to her

"What's the big idea kicking someone in the head?" she hads a weird accent that made Patton's blood run cold. It was the same accent Dylan had.

"Are you Irish?"

"Yes, what's wrong with it." she said before glaring at him, but her face dropped when she saw Patton, his to. His heart was beating faster than he though possible and he didn't know why.

"I don't like Irish people." he always said that but right now he felt like he was lying

"And why is that?" she scream extreamly loud, he face getting mad again

"I don't actually know" he said quietly

"Why are all boys so stupid!" she screamed

"We're not all stupid!" Patton screamed back

"Yes you are!"

"No we're not!"

Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I hate boys! You're all so stupid! You can't do anything right and your always expecting someone to just up and love ya!"

"Not all of us! I'm not like that! I've never even kissed a girl!"

The redhead grinned and stuck out her hand "Fanny Fulbright"

Patton had never heard a weirder name "Patton Drilovsky" he said shaking her hand

She sat on the swing next to the one he was on, he sat back down and watched her swing, how did she change her whole attitude so quickly? Hadn't she been ready to kill him and then she just shook his hand?

"Why are you so calm now?" Patton asked

"Cause you fought back, I don't like it when people are scared of me, which if you ask around they are. I like it when someone fights back."

This girl was offically the weirdest person Patton had ever met

"Are you going to Gallager?" Fanny asked

"Yeah, mom says I'm gonna start monday."

"Well, me and my best bud Rachel will show you around, you can meet some of the other people like, Bartie Stork and Nigel Uno, I hate this next one, Hoagie Gilligan Jr."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Well, I hate them all, but Hoagie is probably the worst because he...bites his nails alot." she said the last part quietly

"Gross." Patton said

"You don't like nail biting either?"

"No, nails are disqusting!"

"Well, I've finally met someone else who thinks so. So why did you move here from..."

"Poland."

"Yeah, the accent sounded like it was Polish, why'd you move here?"

"My dad died a few months ago. He was in the military and he was gonna be coming home in a few days but the training facility that he was the drill sergent of was bombed."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry."

"The good thing is he tried to save a 18 year olds life, this young kid was trying to be like his father and go into the military even though he didn't really want to and when the bomb hit he was injured and dad went to save him when a second bomb was dropped."

"I don't know what it would be like to lose a parent but I know my uncle Noah died in the millitary when he was 23. My cousin Grayson died a few years ago but he got hit by a car."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I went...I've never told anyone but Rachel this...you'll be the first boy so you can tell anyone cause this is the reason I hate boys."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"A ball his sister Bridget threw went into the road and I went to get it but didn't see the car coming, he pushed me out of the way and he got hit."

Patton couldn't imagine how it would feel to be the cause of someone you loves death, he looked at Fanny and saw tears coming out of her dark blue eyes and running down her frekled face. He put his hand on her hand that was holding onto the swing.

She looked at him, blue eyes met black and they both started to lean in before "Fanny-pants!"

Patton looked toward the direction the voice had come from and saw a fat man in a dark blue suit a brown hair standing by a red car

"Fanny-pants?"

"My parents irritating nick-name for me. Hey Patton, where do you live anyway?"

"That new resturant that just opened, Polish Joy? That's my house above it and my mom owns the resturant."

"Really? My dad said we're gonna eat there someday! I'll ask to see you!" She stood up and started toward the car, she turned around and pecked Patton on the cheek "Thanks for being nice, people normally arn't to me." she then ran off

Patton sat there with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.

"_Myślę, że jestem zakochany_" **(I think I'm in love)**

**Good, sad, horrid? I don't know so you tell me what you think, I know that Fanny is a little OOC but remember that comic Operation FORGET? It said that whatever happened to make her hate boy happened while she was in the KND. I make it two things added together make boy-hater Fanny so this is I-can't-stand-boys-Fanny.**

**Review! Or i'll send Fanny to your house**

**Fanny:Welcome to the worst day of your lives!**


End file.
